


La Bestia Del Bosque

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drama, M/M, Omegaberse, Romance, hechizos, lobos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: -Había una vez un chico que vivía en un Castillo con su familia -Narraba un tricolor moreno-pero fue echizado por una bruja por ser muy bello su piel blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos amatistas cual joya preciosa, su cabello cedoso y colorido-Papá -dijo un pequeño niño de tes blanca- Por que la bruja echizo al chico -pregunto el peque--Calma hijo ya casi llego a esa parte -dijo con una sonrisa, siguió narrando hasta que su hijo se quedó dormido- Puro cuento de hadas, nada de esto es real, pero por ti mi niño -dijo acariciando la cabeza del menor - Aria cualquier cosa...Sólo es un ciento de hadas cierto?....Historia 100% echa por mi





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está inspirada en el cuento de la bella y la bestia (lose muy infantil) espero y sea de su agrado...

_ **☆ Ficción ☆** _

**☆**Los cuentos de hadas no son mas que escritos ficticios para niños pero que dirías si te dijera que yo viví un completo cuento de hadas aun que no todo fue felicidad......**☆**

**-Por favor no le hagas daño- ** _rogó el alfa de rodillas mirando a "la bestia"_

**☆**No todos somo iguales y tu no eras la excepción pensé que podría cambiarte pero no fue así me traicionaste como todos**☆**

_ **♢Realidad ♢** _

**♢**Sus ojos rojos como dos hermosas joyas mirándome con desprecio y odio perdóname tenia que hacerlo para protegerlos**♢**

**-Que acaso no entiendes yo no te amo solo te necesitaba para romper mi maldición- ** _una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus dulces labios mientras el moreno lo miraba atonico_

**♢**Huye, aléjate de mi no estoy seguro de que soy capaz estando bajo su hechizo, anda vete búscalo y protegelo de mi, pensé que era capaz pero soy débil**♢**

_ **♡ ** _ _ **Esperanza ♡** _

**♡**Que ha pasado quiero entenderlo pero no puedo, quiero correr, luchar o hacer lo que sea para ayudarlos pero no puedo simplemente me siento inútil**♡**

**-No por favor papá el nos necesita- ** _el moreno gruño en desaprobación mientras jalaba a su hijo lejos del bosque _ **-que acaso ya te diste por vencido debemos volver somos una familia y lo sabes- ** _el oji rojo d_ _etuvo su andar y soltó a su hijo_

_El pequeño sonrió pero rápidamente su sonrisa fue borrada cuando su padre se transformo y lo cargo cual cachorro ahora corriendo mas lejos del castillo._

**♡**Se que pueden lograrlo si están juntos recuerdenlo son almas destinadas no pueden negarlo**♡**

  
_ **● ** _ _ **Veneno ●** _

**●**Déjenme ayudarles un poco en su relación no se preocupen no les are daño que va no se hagan ilusiones _"la bestia" _tiene que desatarse**●**

**-Vamos Atem acéptalo es un traidor deberías no se matarlo no dejes que un maldito y débil omega te trate de esa manera- ** _le susurro la castaña en el oído al moreno, este se levanto de su lugar y levanto su mano haciendola puño para golpear al oji-amatista mientras la castaña reía sin control_

**●**No dejare escapar esta oportunidad para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro y de paso levantando el legado de los Mutuo**●**

* * *

**☆Los tres tenemos una cosa en ♢** _común_ _ proteger lo que mas nos _ _ **♡importa, sin importar el precio.** _

_ **☆♢♡=Somos una familia y nos apoyaremos entre nosotros, ninguno se quedara atras tomados de las manos con la frente en alto lucharemos por nuestra felicidad...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis estrellitas y estrellitos espero que les guste la nueva versión de esta historia sin mas que decir los invito a leer.....
> 
> "La bestia del boque"


	2. Chapter 2

**Narra ****Atem**  
Corría por los extensos pasillos de la empresa se me estava haciendo tarde, después de correr unos 10 minutos por las calles como un loco al fin llegue me recargue en el marco de la puerta agitado, tratando de regular mi respiración.

**-Llegas un poco tarde- **levanté mi mirada topandome con sus hermosos ojos amatistas **-ven vamos ya casi van a terminar- **tomó mi mano y me guío dentro del instututo

Pero antes de entrar al salón me miro analizandome, me tomo del cuello para acomodar mi corbata y el saco, dejandome como idiota pensando otra cosa. Nos sentamos un poco al rincón del salón las personas charlaban en unos minutos terminaría había llegado una hora tarde.

**-Papá, mamá- **sonreí al ver a mi pequeño diablito, una mini copia de mi

**-Felicidades**** pequeño****\- **me levanté y lo cargue, mire como asia un puchero

**-Felicidades mi amor- **me quito a Ame y comenzó a besar su rostro

**-jaja ya mamá jaja me haces cosquillas-** se quejó dejandole un beso en la mejilla y bajarlo al suelo de nuevo

**-Ya, Yugi dejemos al bebé solo- **escuche a Yugi reir mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura, a lo cual Ame me miro molesto

**-Oye deja a mi mamá ella es mía, no soy un bebé tengo 12 años y acabo de graduarme de primaria con honores- **dijo orgulloso mirando me desafiante **-además tu prometiste llevarme al parque y comer helado- **mire asia otro lado ignorandolo

**-Vaya este no es nuestro hijo, mejor vámonos a hacer otro hikari por que al parecer a Ame se lo robaron- **bromee mirando a mi pequeño inflar sus mejillas y a Yugi sonrojado pero sonriendo

Después de que la reunión terminara los tres fuimos a comprar helado y por último nos dirigimos al parque Ame reia feliz mientras jugaba con Yugi y otros niños. Me encantaba verlos felices voltee asia el bosque que estaba a unas cuántas cuadras del parque.

**-¿Aún te acuerdas no es asi?- **pregunto yo suspire y sonreí

**-Si aún me acuerdo fue ahí donde te conocí hace 9 años- **el se sentó junto a mi recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

**-Gracias por salvarme- **negué tomandolo de las mejillas dejando un casto beso en la punta de su nariz

**-No tu me salvaste a mi y a Ame- **el me miro con una sonrisa cortamos distancia uniendonos en un beso

**-¿Que pasará cuando sepa la verdad?- **pregunto con miedo mirando a Ame, me mordi el labio inferior

Sentía al omega de Yugi estaba triste seguramente al imaginarse algo malo, lo abracé apegandolo más a mi cuerpo senti a mi lobo interior saltar de alegría al tener a nuestro compañero cerca. Siempre le pasaba eso desde que marque a Yugi mi lobo siempre se ponía muy feliz cuando estábamos a su lado.

**-El no te odiara Yugi- **lo escuche suspirar, sonrió apeganse más a mi

Atem me abrazaba mientras con su otra mano acariciaba mi cabello se sentía bien, aún que esa pregunta rondaba por mi mente ¿Si Ame se entera de la verdad me odiaria?. Esa pregunta que me hacia sentir triste al saber que 9 años que con mucho esfuerzo se irían a la basura en un sólo momento, además de perder el amor y confianza que con mucho esfuerzo forje con mi pequeño.

**-¿Ya te sientes mejor aibou?- **me preguntó soñoliento

Eran las 12:00 de la noche, yo no podía dormir y sin querer desperté a Atem que estaba acostado a mi lado. Aún que estaba feliz de estar acostado encima de el me hacia sentir protegido y amado.

**-Debes estar cansado, no te preocupes por mi descansa si no Seto estará mañana llamandote a gritos- **comenzo a reir acariciando mi marca

**-Pues le diré que no podré ir a trabajar por que mi pareja estaba triste y no pude dormir por que lo amo tanto que velaba sus sueños de azúcar- **beso mi frente asiendome sonreír

**-¿Crees que si Ame se entera de la verdad me odie?- **sus ojos color carmin se cerraron un momento y negó lo con la cabeza

**-El no te odiara aibou, el te adora y te ama así como yo te amo- **le di un beso y bostece **-dulces sueños mi amor-** cerre mis ojos al fin el sueño me estaba venciendo

Escucha un fuerte ruido de algo callendose en la cocina mire el reloj que reposaba en la mesita de noche las 5:47 de la mañana. Sarandie un poco a Atem que no me dejaba salir de la cama sonrio victorioso al ver mi sonrojo, había metido su mano en mi pijama.

**-Buenos dias hikari- **bostezo mientras acariciaba mis pezones

**-Ah~ Ame pu-puede entrar mhm~♡ deja de ha-hacer eso- **el me miro interrogante subió un poco mi camisa y se relambio sus labios

**-Adoro tenerte así por las mañanas- **dijo en un susurro

Se subió encima de mi despojandome de toda mi ropa sólo dejandome en boxers, comenzó a lamer y morder levemente mis pezones sacandome gemidos. El ruido de algo chocando contra la puerta hizo que está se abriera de par en par dejando ver a mi pequeño golpeando unos sartenes y en su cabeza llevaba una olla como casco.

**-¡¡Es hora de despertar!!- **nos miro con una sonrisa **-¿Que están haciendo- **pregunto inocentemente acercándose a nosotros

Rápidamente quite a Atem de encima de mi haciendo que callera al suelo, me cubri con las sábanas mientras reia nervioso y escuchaba a Atem decir maldiciones por lo bajo.

**-¿Ame cuántas veces te e dicho que antes de entrar almenos toques la puerta?-** dijo Atem levantandose, sonreí al ver como mi niño contaba sus dedos

**-Exactamente 203 veces papá- **Atem suspiro y se metió al baño enojado **-buenos días mamá- **dijo subiéndose a la cama y abrazandome con cariño

**-Buenos dias mi amor, ¿que te parece si vamos a hacer el desayuno?- **el asintio alegre saliendo de la habitación

Comece a reir levantándome de la cama para ponerme de nuevo mi pijama, sentí sus brazos rodeandome la cintura apegandome más a el.

**-Date un baño y luego baja a tomar el desayuno con nosotros- **negó con la cabeza besando mi cuello

**-No, no iré si no te das un baño con migo- **me di la vuelta y sonreí malicioso

**-Esta bien- **su sonrisa se ensancho más **-cierra los ojos-** me miro interrogante pero igual obedeció

Me alejaba de el poco a poco, Ame entró en la habitación le hice señas que no dijera nada, el sonrió y ambos salimos de la habitación cerrando la puerta mientras nos escondiamos detras de está mirando a Atem.

**-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos hikari?- **pregunto a la nada, Ame y yo bajamos a la cocina con cuidado sin hacer ruido **-¡¡YUGI!!- **lo escuche gritar mientras reia junto con Ame **-ya verás en la noche hikari- **amenazó asiendo que seguieramos riendo

** _Continuará......♥❤💜♣_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Narra Ame**  
La luz del sol me golpeó en el rostro, rápidamente me cubrí con las sábanas estaba de vacaciones hasta que comenzará el nuevo año escolar asi que tenía planeado dormir hasta tarde, levantarme tarde, pasar todo el día con mamá Yugi jugando videojuegos pues era muy bueno incluso más que papá, molestar a papá y tal vez solo tal vez ir donde tía Mai.

**-Buenos** **días mi pequeño- **escuche su hermosa voz era tan suave que solo cerré los ojos

**-Mamá-**reclamé cuando levantó las sábanas **-aun**** es temprano- **dije intentando quitarle las sábanas

**-Losiento Ame, pero tu padre dijo que hoy nos iríamos juntos**** a tu lugar favorito- **me levanté de un salto sonriendo

**-Si**** iremos al bosque, los 3 tres juntos- **mamá sonrió y salimos de mi habitación

Bajamos a la sala el me sirvió mi desayuno con una sonrisa adoraba estar en casa con mamá era como si el tiempo de repente se parará y disfrutaba cada momento junto a el. Luego de unos minutos también se sentó junto a mi para desayunar juntos.

**-¿Y que tienes en mente?- **me preguntó

**-Mm****.. ****nose**** que ****hacer-**el me miro con una sonrisa burlona

**-****Podrías**** decirle a Rebeca que venga a cenar con nosotros ****hoy-**mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar a Rebeca Wheeler

**-L-le preguntaré si ****puede-**el río por lo bajo Rebeca era una chica omega que tocaba en mi salón era hermosa cabello rubio, ojos azules y tes blanca

**-¿Prefieres que le pregunté a Joey si ella puede venir a estar el fin de semana con nosotros?- **lo mire con una sonrisa y asentí

Desayunamos mientras charlavamos de cualquier otra cosa pero mamá tocaba su frente de ves en cuando eso me preocupa además que en el aire podía olerse un dulce olor a canela.

**-¿Mamá estás bien?- **le pregunté, se levantó y corrió a su habitación

Lo seguí corriendo pero me cerro la puerta, yo comencé a golpear la puerta desesperado ¿que le pasaba a mamá?. Al final me rendí baje a la planta baja tome mi teléfono y le marque a papá después de 4 tonos al fin contestó.

_**-Ame**__** ¿Que pasa?- **_preguntó preocupado

**-Papá, mamá se siente mal acaba de encerrarse en su habitación y no responde cuando lo llamó- **escuche una risilla de su parte

_**-No te preocupes hijo, estaré ahí en unos minutos mientras alista tu maleta tía Mai llegará a recojerte- **_no dijo nada más y colgó

Cómo quería que no me preocupará mamá sin decir nada corrió a encerrarse sin razón alguna, suspiré y me encamine a mi habitación pero al pasar por la de mis padres el olor a canela estaba en el aire. Sonreí mamá olía muy rico después de unos minutos ya tenía lista mi maleta lista estaba en el sofá de la sala sentado chateando por wasapp con mis amigos.

**-Ame**** ya estoy en casa- **aviso papá entrando a la sala

**-Hola...- **dije desanimado

**-Oye**** no te pongas triste prometo que cuando vallamos a ****recojerte**** en 2 semanas iremos a tu lugar favorito ¿ok?- **asentí, salimos de la casa para mirar parqueado el auto color azul de mi tía

**-Hola****Ame-**me saludo tomando mi maleta para guardarla en la cajuela del auto

**-****Adiós****papá-**me despedí de el con un abrazo **-llamaré para saber cómo está ****mamá-**le dije subiendo me al auto

Me sente en el asiento de atrás junto a la ventana poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad tía Mai hablo con papá luego subió al auto, papá se despidió el auto arranco y comenzó el aburrido viaje a casa de mi tía.

**-Tranquilo**** pequeño Yugi estará bien- **sonreí de medio lado, mientras ella me miraba por el retrovisor

**-¿Por qué papá me manda contigo cuando mamá Yugi se pone así- **le pregunté almenos eso pasaba cada 2 meses, mamá me preocupa mucho

**-Pues**** por qué..- **se quedó mirando el camino **-por que la enfermedad de Yugi es muy contagiosa- **sonrió nerviosa yo solo la mire interrogante

**-Entonces ¿por qué papá si puede estar con mamá?- **ella se quedó de nuevo pensando

**-Por**** que tu papá es un alfa ****fuerte-**me cruce de brazos

**-Yo también soy un alfa ****fuerte-**le reproche ella sólo sonrió

**-Lo**** eres pequeño pero cuando crezcas lo entenderás- **no dijo nada más

Me quedé callado sin preguntar nada, saque mi celular junto con mis auriculares me los coloque y comencé a quedarme dormido. Nose cuánto tiempo me había quedado dormido pero alguien comenzó a sarandearme gruñi molesto no me gustaba que me despertarán abrí mis ojos con pereza mirando a dos chicas de cabello castaño, una de ellas de ojos azules y la otra zafiros ella me miraba seriamente en cambio la otra me sonreía.

**-Ho-hola- **les saludé quitándome el cinturón de seguridad

**-Hola tu debes ser Ame, el hijo de Atem ¿Cierto?- **me preguntó la de ojos azules yo asentí **-pareces como una mini copia pero tú eres más ****adorable-**dijo abrazándome yo aún sin saber quiénes eran correspondi su abrazo

**-Anzu**** déjalo lo ****afixias****-**hablo la oji-zafiro ignorandome

**-Chicas**** dejen que salga del ****auto-**mire a tía Mai, ellas asintieron y me dejaron salir del auto **-Ame**** ellas son amigas mías y de tu ****padre-**señalo a la oji-azul **-ella es Anzu ****Masaki-**la chica se acercó y pellizco mis mejillas

**-Eres**** tan ****adorable-**me dijo separándose de mi

**-Y ****ella-**tía señalo a la oji-zafiro **-es Tea ****Masaki-**la chica me miro sin cambiar su semblante serio

**-Es**** un gusto conocerte- **yo solo asentí sintiéndome incómodo

**-Soy**** Ame Halacki Mutou- **ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio

La oji-zafiro frunció el seño, la oji-azul sonrió nerviosa mire a mi tía ella sólo sonrió se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

**-¿Dije algo malo?- **pregunté la oji-azul negó

**-No pequeño, mejor ven ornearemos galletas- **me tomo de la mano y nos adentramos a la casa **-¿Mai podemos hacer galletas?- **preguntó asiendome reír

**-Si**** pero ten cuidado no quiero otro incendio aquí en la cocina- **dijo tía entrando con la otra chica que aún me miraba con el seño fruncido ¿acaso no le caía bien?

Sonreí, su olor a canela inundaba mis fosas nasales era tan rico mire a mi hijo estaba preocupado podía notarlo en su mirada. Mi hermana sonrió burlona acercándose a mi para golpear gentilmente mi codo.

**-Adoro**** su inocencia- **rei bajamente asintiendo **-nos**** vemos en dos semanas seguramente estarás feliz de la vida- **se burló subiendo al auto

**-Adiós**** cuidense los ****dos-**me despedí moviendo mi mano

Me quedé ahí hasta que el auto salió de mi campo de visión entre a la casa, cuando entraba en celo su olor era mucho más fuerte subí las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestra habitación toque la puerta. No hubo respuesta solo se abrió lentamente hasta dejarme ver a mi aibou detrás de la puerta temblando sonrojado hasta las orejas y sus hermoso ojos amatistas con un hermoso brillo.

**-Ya-yami-**mi sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar ese nombre

Me acerque a él y lo abracé podía sentir su respiración acelerada mis manos bajaron hasta tocar su tracero, dónde comencé a acariciar sus glúteos dulces jadeos y gemidos se escapan de su boca.

**-No mi amor, no soy Yami- **me miro confundido **-soy**** yo ****Atem-**el negó con la cabeza se paró de puntitas restregando su cabeza en mi cuello

**-No, alfa Yami- **dijo besándome con desespero

**-Yugi****..- **el me miro algo molesto **-comprende**** bebé yo no soy Yami- **tráte de explicarle al omega pero este siguió negando

**-No alfa Yami, alfa Yami- **decía asiendo que me doliera el corazón

Pero ignore el dolor que sentía, siempre me decía el mismo nombre cada vez que entraba en celo y eso me ponía muy triste por qué su omega no me aceptaba como tal, si no como un reemplazo de alguien que amo en el pasado. Sonreí poniendo mi mano en su mejilla acariciandola se acercó a mi hasta abrazarme su olor comenzaba a excitarme sentí algo crecer en mis pantalones gruñi bajamente mientras mordia levemente su cuello. Yugi rio bajándome los pantalones y el boxers me empujó hasta que choque con el armario, el me miro con una sonrisa burlona se agachó y tomo mi miembro en sus manos introduciendo lo en su boca. Comenzó a lamberlo y morderlo sacandome gemidos, el solo sonreía como un niño pequeño que acaba de comprar su paleta favorita.

**-Ah~ Yugi~♡ mhm~- **gemi cuando comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo en su boca

Hizo los mismos movimientos pero más rápidos haciendo que me corriera en su boca, Yugi se relambio los labios y comenzó a quitarse su ropa mientras movía sus caderas era tan exitante. Yo solo podía mirarlo sin moverme, hasta que toda su ropa termino en el suelo no me contuve más y lo bese el correspondió gustoso quitándome la camisa hasta que al fin ambos estábamos desnudos nos tiramos en la cama yo encima de el. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos hasta que volví a detenerme en su pecho jugando con sus pezones sin dejar de besarlo sus gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación, sus pequeñas manitas también se deslizaban por mi cuerpo acariciando mi dorso y de ves en cuando mi miembro.

**-¿Listo**** hikari?- **le pregunté el asintió

Posicione mi miembro en su entrada metiendo la punta escuche un suspiro de su parte, me adentré lentamente en el me encantaba sentir como sus paredes apretaban mi miembro sé sentía tan bien, mire a mi pequeño cuando me moví y hizo una mueca de dolor. Con mi boca comencé a lamber y morder sus pezones y cuello dejando marcas en todo su lindo cuerpo, sus caderas se estaban moviendo hice embestias lentas escuchando sus dulces gemidos.

**-Ya-yami~♡ más~- **gemia mientras lo besaba y el correspondía mordiendo mi labio inferior

Mis embestias fueron subiendo de intensidad haciéndolas más rápidas mientras escuchaba a Yugi gemir el mismo nombre, su miembro estaba erecto y necesitaba atención sonreí burlón comenzando también a masturbarlo el solo gemia más fuerte.

**-¡¡Atem!!~♡- **sonreí al escuchar como dijo mi nombre mientras golpeaba su próstata

**-Mhm~ Yu..yugi~♡ me ah~ vengo- **le avisé sintiendo mi miembro hincharse mientras seguía embestiandolo más fuerte en su punto dulce

**-¡¡Yugi!!~♡, ¡¡Atem!!~♡- **ambos nos corrimos junto el en nuestros pechos y yo comencé a anudar en su interior

**-Te**** amo Yugi- **el sonrió tomándome de la nuca para acercarme más a él y besarme con pasión **-¿Acaso quieres seguir jugando** **p****e****queño?- **el asintio

Después de unos minutos salí de su interior para acercarme a la mesita de noche y sacar del cajón un anticonceptivo pero Yugi me lo impidió tomándome de la cintura hasta caer en la cama. Sin que yo pudiera hacer nada en se sentó en mi regazo rozando mi miembro.

**-No, alfa Yami ****malo-**me dijo cruzándose de brazos asiendo un adorable puchero

**-¿Por qué estás molesto?- **le pregunté, el no me dijo nada se quito de encima de mi sentandose en el borde la cama dándome la espalda

Me acerque a él abrazándolo por detrás miraba su espalda dónde habían dos cicatrices algo grandes, acaricie su vientre lentamente recargado mi menton en su hombro.

**-Alfa**** Yami, no quiere a ****Yugi-**dijo bajemente pero lo escuché claramente

**-Yo si te quiero ****bebé-**el negó sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

**-No, Yugi ****inservible-**sonreí dándole la vuelta

**-Tu**** no eres inservible ****amor-**me abrazo sonriendo mientras restregaba su rostro en mi pecho feliz

**-Omega**** quiere a Atem- **sonreí, el se separó un poco me tomo de los hombros y me lanzó a la cama

Sonrió pícaramente subiéndose encima de mi, tomo mi miembro en sus manos comenzando a auto-penetrase suspiré sintiendo como de nuevo su interior apretaba mi miembro que palpitaba dentro de el. Se quedó quieto acercándose a mi para besarme.

**-Atem~♡ ah~- **gimió cuando comenzó a saltar encima de mi

**-Yugi~♡- **dije su nombre echando mi cabeza hacia atrás

El placer que Yugi me daba me hacía sentir especial, cuando el me mimaba aveces o me ponía más atención que Ame me hacía sentir querido. Dio unos cuántos saltos más encima de mi hasta que comencé a anudar otra vez en su interior, el callo encima de mi rendido acaricie su cabello tricolor mientras sonreía amaba mi vida y a mi familia soy tan feliz.

La semana del celo paso y Yugi disfrutaba estar con Atem pero extrañaba las travesuras del más pequeño. Domingo en la mañana Yugi comenzó a preparar la comida que llevarían para hacer un picnic en el bosque, a Ame le encantaba ese lugar por qué sin que el pequeño supiera ahí era donde había conocido a Yugi.

**-Amor**** rápido, Ame ya debe estar muy ****aburrido-**dijo el de ojos amatistas desde la sala

**-¡¡Voy!!- **grito el moreno entrando a la sala **-¿Nos vamos?- **el de menor de estatura asintio tomando la canasta en sus manos

El viaje era largo para llegar donde vivía Mai la hermana de Atem por su padre, así que Yugi decidio cortar el silencio cómodo que había entre ellos.

**-Atem****..- **hablo el tricolor mirando al moreno, este lo miro interrogante **-¿Volví a hacerlo?- **preguntó nervioso pensando que Atem se pondría triste

Desde que ambos se hicieron uno la primera vez, el moreno le comento al oji-amatista el nombre que su omega pronunciaba cuando esté entraba en celo Yugi sin saber que decirle solo le explicó un poco de su pasado omitiendo muchas partes para no lastimar al oji-rojo.

**-No lo hiciste constantemente- **dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su pareja **-incluso decías mi nombre en gemidos- **se burló el moreno asiendo sonrojar al tricolor menor

**-Te****amo-**le dijo acercandose a él, para besarlo sin importarle que el oji-rojo estaba conduciendo 

**-Yo te amo más- **susurro cerca de sus labios volviendolo a besar

Después de una hora de estar en el auto hablando de lo que hacía el otro cuando no estaban juntos, al fin llegaron donde la rubia que ya los estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa junto al pequeño tricolor sentado en el césped.

**-Mamá****, papá- **grito acercándose a los tricolores que bajaban del auto

**-Hola**** mi pequeño- **el oji-amatista lo abrazo con cariño, el pequeño correspondió regresando su cabeza en el cuello del tricolor

**-No me gusta ese ****olor-**el oji-rojo se acercó a ellos y abrazo al oji-amatista

**-Y**** yo que no existo- **el oji-carmín lo ignoro, el moreno lo tomo en sus brazos **-te estoy hablando ¿Acaso no me extrañaste a mi también?- **preguntó el oji-rojo

**-Si te extrañe papá- **el mayor sonrió complacido abrazando a su hijo

**-Hola****Mai-**saludo tricolor acercandose a la rubia

**-Hola**** Yugi- **le saludo alegre la oji-púrpura abrazandolo

**-Como**** puedes juntarte con el, Atem- **dijo la castaña mirando por la ventana al trío de tricolores y a la rubia que hablaban muy alegre

Después de unos minutos los tricolores se despidieron de la rubia, subieron al auto mientras cantaban canciones el camino se les hacía corto cuando estaban ocupados Ame estaba feliz de estar con su mamá y su papá, Atem por su parte amaba estar con su familia todo iba bien no había problemas pero nadie sabe cuándo la felicidad podría acabarse.

_ **Continuara......💜💌⭐💝🌸** _


End file.
